


The Lost Bond

by Mirari7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Dead Laura Hale, Father-Daughter Relationship, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirari7/pseuds/Mirari7
Summary: Why Peter had no memories about his daughter and Desert Wolf. How and why, Talia took them from him. And what were the consequences of her choice.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Malia Tate, Peter Hale & Talia Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Lost Bond

** 1994 **   
** November 28 - Birth of Malia Tate (Hale) **

It had been a long night. But hardest part was about to come. Talia looked at her brother. He was sitting at the ground, holding a little baby in his arms. It was so strange, to see him like this. Her always rebellious brother, so peaceful looking. Like the man who see a sunrise for the first time. Talia was looking like this at each of her children when they were born. But her poor niece wasn't so lucky. The Desert wolf or Corrine wasn't best option for a mother. When her brother came to her after so many months away, Talia wasn't overjoyed because he came back. She had heard a things from members of other pack. About Peter being part of gang. About being friend with assasins. And his choice for a girlfriend ? The ruthless werecoyote assasin. Pregnant without any motherly instint. And baby was taking her mother's streng and powers away. Bit by bit. Which meant, it was a girl. Every female werecoyote give her daughter a part of herself. For Talia, was this a miracle.

For Corinne, it was a abomination. The parasite. She would probably ripped her baby from a womb if she could. But Corinne knew, it would not give her powers back. The child had to be born first. Only after that was any ritual possible. And Talia tried. Peter begged her to try the reason with Corrine. He wanted his child to live. Talia never saw him like this. But Corinne was without a reason.   
So in the night when baby came, Talia took her from her mother as quick as possible. She was weak from the labour and Deaton kept her drugged with wolfbone in the hospital. As soon as possible, he would drive her away from the town and leave her somewhere, so she won't get her niece under claws. And baby will be safe with her adoptive family when Desert wolf come to her senses. Peter would prefer to kill her but he knew he was on thin ice with his sister already. Killing was against everything she stood for. What her family fought for. But any affection he may felt for Corinne, disappeared in second, she wanted put an end to his unborn daughter.

But he loved his baby. Talia could see it. Even blind man could see it. Sitting there in hospital room, just few meters from baby's insane mother. He was so calm. Nothing mattered to him, just this little doll in his arms. Such beautiful eyes she had. They were her mothers. But with promise of new life. Then baby made small noices and new daddy laughted in amusement.

So when Peter finally said - "I can't let her go ,Talia." Talia already expected it. 

"It will be best for her, Peter. You know it. I found an amazing family who will take a good care after her. They have everything. She will be in safe and under our super vision. You don't have to worry about anything. You begged me to help you, save her and I did. Now, you have to save her too. You are not ready to be a father. You said it, yourself. Remember? " 

Her brother stood up with his baby and held her even tighter now.

"She is my daughter! Would you do this? Give away one of yours kids?"  
Talia couldn't answer. How could she answer to it. So she just let her brother speak.

" No.. I will leave with her. Away from here. You tell me where Deaton will leave Corrine and I will go the other dirrection. We have so much money, it won't be so hard to hide somewhere. And I can do it, I can do it, Talia.. Just please let me, I can.." 

He begged her like he was again this little boy. He begged his older sister to understand him. To take his side. But she couldn't . This baby won't be safe with him. He wasn't ready to be father. Those things, he did after he ran from home... So when a nurse came to check on baby and took her away for the minute to make some tests. Talia took her brother into her arms. And he hugged her back. She couldn't even remember when he did this last time. He was once again her little brother who needed his sister's support. Support, she couldn't give him this time. What kind of live would this baby have ? Peter could not hide her from the world. And Corinne was a danger and so were her asssasins companions. Talia knew what she had to do. As an Alpha, mother and sister. Even if it broke her heart.

"Please forgive me..." whispered Talia to her brother's ear before she used her claws to take from him all his memories on his baby girl, Corinne or last months. 

** 2004 - "Death" of Malia Tate (Hale) **

Talia felt like she forgot how to breathe. Last night, the car accident happened. Evelyn Tate and her younger daughter Kylie found death right at the place. Killed by animal and strong car crash. Older daughter Malia was missing.   
Missing.  
No, not missing. Dead. Her niece, Peter's little girl... was dead.  
Killed by her mother. Killed by The Desert Wolf - her own mother.  
Talia knew Corinne's scent. So Corinne came back and finnished what she had started. She killed her daughter and they never find a body. Talia failed. And Peter had no idea. Should she tell him ? No, it would be so cruel. To tell him, he had child and that child just died. Because of her mother, because of his sister. As an Alpha, she was meant to protect her.  
Talia tried to hide her sobs when her parents died so much sooner then they should, when her husband had been taken away, but now she couldn't move as she wailed, tears stinging her eyes as she sobbed.  
"Please, forgive me..."  
Her sobs became more choked, the pain came in waves.

**2011 - Death of Laura Hale**

The night was so dark. And his job was done. He is an Alpha now. After so many years, he will have his revenge. But cost for it. Was.. an uncomfortable, say at least. He looked down at corpse of his niece. Her eyes were wide - open. She looked so much like her mother. Certainly, she had her mother's eyes. It seemed like Talia would stare at him thought her. He knelt next to her.

He could still taste her blood on his lips.

"Are you happy now, sister? This is your fault. Not mine. You had done this to us. You needed to be in peacemaker. You made us weak. Make us sheeps. You are the reason, why our family ended in the ashes. I was always meant to be Alpha! Because of you, I was in coma for six years. Six yeas... You took it away from me." whispered.

_You took so much away from me. I will never forgive you. Never. You deserved to burn. You took it away from me..._

  
...

  
**Peter... This is Malia.**   
**Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father?**   
**Mother.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they never gave us an explanation. So here's one. I hope, someone like this.


End file.
